


Princess Kenny's royal presence

by Cl4r3nc3



Category: South Park
Genre: Boy's tits, Kenny crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Titties handling ?, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl4r3nc3/pseuds/Cl4r3nc3
Summary: Thanks to Butters, Kyle learns that there is a girl at school who, for five dollars, will let you touch her boobs in the school gymnasium bathroom. Avoiding his friends to avoid the loser status, he goes to meet her in secret -and develop a little obsession while he's at it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Princess Kenny's royal presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my twin Judas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+twin+Judas).



> I discovered Clément Marot "Portrait of the nice tit" a month ago, and I've been a bit obsessed with it. Then my sister told me about shota's titty and, oh well, I hope you enjoy.  
> 

Kyle recounted for the second time the amount of money in his sweaty palm. He had been holding the little coins tight in his fist for so long that his hand was sticky with the bitter smell of copper. Five dollars in total. It was a little dent in his pocket money but, if Butters hadn’t lied -which he probably didn’t, it would be worth it. Five dollars to touch a girl’s boobs was nothing. He glanced around, making sure none of his friends were there to see him -he didn’t want them asking where he was going.

The majority of students were in class, so the hallways were quiet except for small groups of friends hanging out. Kyle passed them, pulling his ushanka tighter on his head as to hide his face. He reached the gymnasium with no more problems -the volleyball teams were practicing, and ignored him as he walked towards the changing room. They were empty, and the sound of shoes skidding against the polished floor, and the screams of the players, barely reached there. Going around the bench and the lockers, he reached his final destination : the boy’s bathroom.

It was just like the other bathrooms at school. There were four stalls at the back, and Kyle could see, by the gap under the stall, one pair of blue converse facing the hem of a white skirt. After a few awkward seconds, there were movements, and the kid wearing converse left the stall, mumbling to himself, apparently satisfied. Kyle waited a moment, and when the bathroom door closed behind the other kid leaving, the stall opened and the unknown girl came out to face him. But Kyle knew her. Or rather, knew _him._

-Kenny ?!

-Mmphf ?!

The boy was wearing his usual orange parka, but had covered it with a cheap white dress from a princess zelda costume. It came with a crown that he had put over a long, blond wing that looked as unconvincing.

-Kenny, what the fuck ?! Kyle exclaimed again, any coherent thoughts having left his mind. What the fuck was Kenny doing in the changing room’s bathroom, selling the elementary school’s kids the right to touch his unexistant tits ?!

-Mmph mrh frmmfph mrph ! Kenny explained, shocked to see him here.

-Kenny, you do _not_ have tits ! You can’t lie to the first graders and steal their money like that !" The boy accused him, both humiliated to be seen here by a friend, and to see said friend crossdress so vulgarly.

-Mrmph mphhmrph ?! Kenny accused him back.

-I thought there would be a real girl ! Kyle defended himself, and knew right after he had spoken too quickly. Kenny’s face turned from anger to disappointed sadness.

-I didn’t- I mean- You know what I meant.” Kenny had crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to look at his friend. Kyle closed his eyes, thinking for a second. “How many kids came here ?

-Mmphf.

Well. He must have made quite some money.

-Mmph mrph mmphrmprh mpfh, mprh mphh ? Kenny asked him, still upset, but not wanting to lose an opportunity to make a few bucks.

Kenny looked at the money in his hand, and at Kenny. Oh, fuck it.

-Yeah. Okay.

His friend led him to the stall, where his school bag was resting against the toilet. There was juste enough space for the both of them to stand in front of each other, without being too embarrassingly close. Kenny opened his hand and Kyle put the money in it, then observed him as the boy hid it at the bottom of his bag. Kyle wiped his hand dry on his jeans. 

He watched, mesmerized, as Kenny shamelessly opened the top button of his white blouse, and stretched it right and left to uncover his chest. Kyle’s felt suddenly uncomfortable in his clothes, his eyes transfixed by the vision of Kenny’s bare chest. It was white like porcelain or light ivory, skin tight against the bones of the boy’s thoracic cage and collarbones, ornated with two pink mosquito bites where his “breasts” were. Hidden under his puffy jacket, Kyle has never realized how small or thin his friend really was. 

Kenny muffled under his parka while setting up the timer on his phone before throwing it in his bag. Kyle shook his head up and down. Two minutes was enough. 

Kyle went for it, though there wasn’t really much of _it._ Guided by some manly instinct, he cupped what Kenny called his breasts, trapping the skinny bust in his hand. The skin was warm, or maybe Kyle’s hands were colder, because the boy seemed to have a sudden shiver at the foreign touch. Pressing with his fingers, Kyle gathered the flesh to make two small pink-topped mounts, though it was difficult to pretend he wasn’t just palming a boy’s chest.

It was also difficult to pretend they weren’t both enjoying it. It was too uncomfortable to look at Kenny’s face, but he couldn’t just look away from what he had paid for. As Kyle moved his fingers lightly and pushed against the flesh, he could feel that his friend tried to withheld from squirming from the attention. Little sighs escaped Keny’s mouth, and his hands were fiddling with his skirt, trying to keep his arms straight on each side of his body. Kyle changed his approach and spread his hand to cover the boy’s chest, feeling the hardened nipples against his palms.

Kenny’s sigh was a sound this time, a discreet moan that was sufficient to startle Kyle awake -but the second his hands left Kenny’s chest, the boy grabbed them to push them back where they were, holding them here. Kyle looked up at his friend to see his face a deep shade of pink, eyelids fluttering, like some kind of vicious holy vision. Mesmerized, he shifted his hands as if there was something to grab, involuntarily rubbing Kenny’s nipples against his palm again, which the boy encouraged by pressing harder against his hands.

Kyle realized they had both unknowingly stepped closer to each other, and this sudden closeness felt even more intimate. In the distance, the phone buzzed the two minutes mark. Growing bolder, Kyle freed his right hand, and ran it over Kenny’s skin until he reached his back, encircling him and giving his left hand better leverage to pinch, fondle, pull and push the tormented flesh. Another moan escaped Kenny’s mouth as he steadied himself by grabbing Kyle’s arm. Kyle’s thoughts were hazy, lost in the warm skin under his hands, the little pull he felt at his shoulder, the way the open blouse also uncovered his friend’s white shoulders. How he wanted to touch that, too, and kiss it also-

Loud knockings on the door made them both jump, interrupted so suddenly.

-Hey is- is the girl here ? asked a timid voice. 

-Mmph mfph ! Kenny answered with his girl-voice. Though Kyle tried to hold him, he broke away from his embrace, and buttoned his blouse quickly, as if nothing had happened, hiding his chest and shoulders from Kyle’s lingering gaze.

-Wait, Kenny-” but the boy was already thanking him for the money and pushing him outside the stall, avoiding his eyes, welcoming the new guest.

The door of the stall closed in front of Kyle’s stupefied sight. Separated from the warm skin they were touching a second ago, his hands felt cold.

At the thought of the stupid kid now at his place, a jealousy burned him so suddenly that he simply left, angered at Kenny for stealing his money. He didn’t even have the shadow of a boob.

  
  
  


If Kyle was particularly quiet at dinner this evening, his parents didn’t mention anything, and let him brew his thoughts in peace. He ate without tasting anything and did his homework to forget them entirely the second he closed the book. He changed into his pajamas mechanically, brushed his teeth and buried himself in his covers with no more ceremony.

Kyle was tormented. He had difficulty to _not_ think about what just happened this afternoon. He had tried to replicate the feeling, slipping his hands under his pajama top to touch his own chest, but it just felt weird. It wasn’t like putting his hand on someone else. To feel the warmth burgeon under his palm, to watch out for every little reaction, hearing Kenny’s breath hitch, choke and exhale…

A wave of hot embarrassment burned his body when he felt his cock harden unwillingly. Oh god, he wasn’t going to jerk off to the thought of Kenny now, was he ? But, slipping his hand under his pajama pants, he couldn’t chase the thought of his friend so unusually uncovered and vulnerable. Using one arm to cover his face, he let his imagination wander while his other hand was slowly taking care of much more earthly affairs.

He conjured up his souvenir of Kenny from this afternoon for the hundredth time today. Shoulders, all pale and thin, his neck tensed and inviting… If the annoying kid hadn’t knocked on the door, Kyle would have closed the distance between them and reached for his neck and collarbones, to feel it against his lips. And, if he dared, he could have trailed lower until the place left by his right hand was taken back by his mouth. Heat pooled in his stomach, encouraging him to follow this thought as his movements fasten under his slacks.

He tried to imagine how it would feel to have his mouth there, on this sensitive little bit of flesh that had Kenny squirming just by touching it with his palms. To bite it and pull on it, maybe even dart his tongue at it. All the while having his arms trapping the other boy close to him, his hands in places so private. Kenny would have said his name, between two moans and a choked inspiration. Overwhelmed, he would have dropped Kyle’s arm to grab his hair, pull on it but only to ask for more. In his squirming, he would have pushed his body forward, closer to Kyle's mouth and hands-

A few more jerks of the hand and he was coming, heels digging in the mattress, the breathing he held finally escaping in one heavy exhale, bliss washing over the tension in his body as he leisurely gave himself some last strokes.

Well fuck. He really did jerk off to the thought of Kenny McCormick.


End file.
